Danny Phantom: Of Ghosts and Gods
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: I'm fighting, fighting as hard and as fast as I can. But I'm not going to make it, no matter how powerful I get I never do.


**Hey guys Limit-Breaker13 here with chapter 1 of a fanfiction I just decided to make, It's a Danny Phantom Fanfic, now I've thought about doing this for a long time but I could never figure how I would do it or what kind of plot it would have, but now I have so here I go. OH YEAH! I forgot this story won't or at least I believe it won't have any of the shows main events in it, and instead will be an entirely custom made story. Without further adu let's get**

 **On With the Show!**

 **Danny Phantom: Of Ghosts and Gods**

 **Chapter 1: Soon**

 **Future Danny's P.O.V.**

I'm fighting, fighting as hard and as fast as I can. But I'm not going to make it, no matter how powerful I get I never do. My enemies like me have traveled to the past in order to do something. They have come to bring me their greatest enemy to their side before I started fighting them. I have come to stop them the only way I can, I by myself, I alone cannot beat them. But what if there were a second me with his own personality and ideas. His own mind and body, what if I had been born, with a brother?

 **Eric's P.O.V**

I woke up startled after a crazy dream where I was inside a giant robot and got absolutely destroyed by a green guy in a tuxedo smoking a cigar the cigar was even green and had green smoke coming from it.

"That was weird" I said out loud as I got off of mine and Danny's bunk bed, I looked at the top bunk and saw he wasn't there meaning he was probably already awake and downstairs with Jazz, mom, and dad. I get dressed and open the door and accidently hit Danny with it causing him to fall backwards, lucky for him our room is far away enough from the stairs so that he didn't fall down them.

"ow" said Danny

"Sorry Danny" I said as I helped him up. "What did you need?"

"Came to wake you up for school, come on Sam and Tucker are waiting he said smiling" as we walked downstairs and out the door I looked in a mirror. Through some sort of genetic mutation I had green eyes, I say genetic mutation because no one else in the family has ever had green eyes. I was also wearing a blue shirt with the letters EF on it which stood for Eric Fenton I was also wearing some blue sweatpants. My hair was just like Danny's as we both had bed hair, that and we were twins.

"Hey Sam hey Tucker" I said just before Danny did

"Hey Danny, hey Eric" Sam said

"You two ready to head off to school?" said Tucker

"Yep" said Danny as we headed off to school, on the way there we saw a girl with dark red hair, and it wasn't orange it was actually dark red. She looked kinda sad so I jogged up to her leaving Danny to talk to Tucker and Sam, they were more his friends anyways.

"Hi there" I said to the girl giving her a little two fingered salute.

"Hi" she said while looking at the ground

"You alright there?" I asked

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." She said frowning

"I like your hair I said" this time she looked up at me

"Really?" she said sounding rather shocked

"Yeah, it's really pretty" she looked at me confused

"Your messing with me right?"

"Um, no, I really do like your hair" she blushed

"I'm sorry this is the first time someone has complemented my hair, my family says that because it's a genetic mutation that it makes me impure" I looked at her surprised

"Impure? What does that even mean?" she laughed a bit

"You know I'm not exactly sure"

"Well I don't care what your family thinks, I think it makes you look absolutely perfect" I said smiling. She laughed again.

"Well I'm far from perfect just like anyone else"" By this time Danny, Sam, and Tucker had caught up to us.

"Hey Eric, hello miss?" said tucker wanting her name

"Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mercy, Mercy Dottersfield."

"I'm Eric, Eric Fenton". She laughed at that.

"I'm sorry but that's impossible, Danny and Jazz are the only children of Jack and Maddie Fenton" Danny then walked up to her and said.

"I'm pretty sure I know who my brother is"

"Oh. My. God! YOU'RE DANNY FENTON, My family adores your family!" she said

"Apparently they don't, I mean they didn't even know I had a brother" he replied

"I honestly I don't know why I wasn't told you had a brother" she turned back to me and shook my hand then she noticed my eyes. "Are you wearing eye color changing contacts?" she asked causing me to chuckle.

"No, my eyes are like your hair, a genetic mutation". As I explained this she was once again shocked.

"But, then that must means your parents hate you like mine hate me"

"Um, my mom and dad don't hate me, they love me in fact between me, Danny, and Jazz. I like Ghost Hunting a lot more than either of them"

"But, that doesn't make any sense, my parents hate me because my hair is a genetic mutation" she said looking down.

"Hey, your family is the only one who hates your hair and if anyone else says otherwise their lying" I said pulling her chin up and smiling at her causing her to blush. Danny then tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on let's get to school" I nodded and asked Mercy

"Do you go to Casper high?" she nodded

"Let's go then" I said smiling as we started walking off to school, when we got their we all split up to go to our lockers and such but on my way to class I started to feel light headed causing me to faint. But while I was asleep I could've sworn I heard a voice saying.

"He will awaken soon, and then, then is when everything starts to fall into place"

 **Hey guys that's chapter 1 for Of Ghosts and Gods. I enjoyed typing that I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Until next time remember always Break your Limits!**


End file.
